Happy Feet: The Final Stretch
"Happy Feet 6" redirects here. It is not to be confused with MarioFan65's story Happy Feet 6: A New World. Happy Feet: The Final Stretch, or Happy Feet 6: The Final Stretch, is a FanFiction story (in a movie-like style) set after Happy Feet - Darker Times and Happy Feet 5: Titanic Forces and before Happy Feet: Chaos Theory by MegalexMaster. Trailers * Happy Feet: The Final Stretch - Trailer * Happy Feet: The Final Stretch - Trailer 2 Teasers *Teaser #1 *Teaser #2 Characters 'Happy Feet 3/4/CS/5:' * Adult Mumble * Mumble *Gloria * Glenda *Erik *Bo * Alex *Atticus * Earl * Caris *Jack *Andrew 'Darker Times:' *Mumble *Gloria *Erik *Norma Jean *Christina 'Animatronics:' * Freddy * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * Springtrap 'Other Worlds:' *Esequiel (Happy Peep World) *Josesito (Happy Peep World) *Elle *Jess *Flora *Jordan *Analysis *Pixy 'Unknown:' *Vincentine Chapters # Union # Randomisation # 'Mountains' # Brotherhood # Overload # Fateful Days # Allizdog # Guilt in Madness # Evil Within # The Power of a Black Hole # Revival of The Dead One # Space Battleship Yamato # Help From The Outside Worlds # The Ship to The Future # Big Bang Funeral # Thirty Years Ago # Another Perspective # The Final Battle # Grudges # Balloons # Credits Trivia *This is the second fan-fiction story with three Mumbles together. The first being the Happy Peep episode "Tickle Torment Future". *This is the first Happy Feet fan-fiction that feature a trailer of a preview. Unlike the Happy Feet teaser trailers. * This is the first story/movie of MegalexMaster's Happy Feet series to feature a trailer! *This story guest star MarioFan65's characters, Esequiel and Josesito from Happy Peep and from the spin-off show The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show. *This is the second fan-fiction to have the Annihilaser featured in it. The first being Happy Feet 4: Laser of Fate. *In chapter 16, Jack finds a locker named '4368616f73205468656f7279' with a purple Freddy suit inside, the name of the locker is actually a hexadecimal number that when translated reads 'Chaos Theory', this obviously being a reference to the next movie, Happy Feet: Chaos Theory *The story has some certain unintentional characteristics that could be linked to Spy Kids 3: Game Over **The levels in the Game over movie can be linked to the planets of the story. ***Level 1 being the snow world. ***Level 2 being the water world. ***Level 3 being the station and lava 1 planet. ***Level 4 being the P.E.T. ***Level 5 (Supposedly being unbeatable) being the DT. ***Extra Level being the final battle with Vincentine. **In the Game Over film, the Toymaker(Antagonist) is the one who controls the game. Vincentine shares a similar trait as he controls the pre-universe system. **Jack and Vincentine have a back story as to how they became against each other, just like how the Toymaker and Valentin(Protagonist) have a similar back-story. ***Although in Game Over, the protagonist is disabled and seeks revenge. TFS has it so the antagonist seeks revenge and is disabled. **Where the original animatronics came briefly in hopes of helping the team, but were quickly finished(?), a similar character in the Game Over film presents himself as the true savoir (acted by Elijah Wood) before being struck by lightning and dying. *Happy Feet: The Final Stretch actually came from the idea of merging the continuities with the DT world, where a villain would try to destroy the universe and they would have to team up to stop him. Somewhere along production this changed, most likely due to the release of FNAF. Gallery Teaser Images/Videos blackhole.jpg Energy.jpg Jungle ship.jpg Secret.png|Birthday Surprise File:Spaceship Secret 2.png Secrets.png Spaceship Scene.png|Esequiel shaking Flippers with Elle Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Long Stories Category:Dimensions Category:Time Machines